CEDRIC
CEDRIC is a fairly new YouTube singer. Although he made his YouTube channel around July 2013, he did not post his first cover until the 21st of December, covering "PONPONPON". Throughout 2014, he was inactive again until the day of Halloween in October when he posted his second cover "Glass Doll". From that point on, he resumed his activities as a Youtaite. He currently does not know what kind of voice he has, but one known trait is that it has a tone range from being soft to being somewhat powerful. His Youtaite persona is depicted with blond hair that is somewhat messy and spiky but slicked back, except for the bangs. He is also depicted with blue eyes. List of Covered Songs # PONPONPON -Englsh Acoustic ver.- (2013.12.21) # Glass Doll (Short Version) (2014.10.31) # post-script -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.11.13) # bpm -English Cover (rockleetist & kran)- (2014.12.21) Trivia * He has a big appetite and loves to eat, yet his family and friends wonder how he is still skinny and slim. * However, he dislikes seafood, eggs, and bacon. * He loves angels to the point where he draws them often and even dressed up as one two years in a row. He also has an interest in angelology. * His favorite producers are tilt-six, VerseQuence, Elekitel, kz livetune, EasyPop, and Tripshots. * His favorite anime are Pretty Rhythm and Aikatsu!, which they inspired him to sing and draw a lot of outfits for not only his Youtaite persona, but also for a lot of characters from a diversity of series. * He also relates himself to Kanzaki Mizuki from Aikatsu! for having similar traits. * He loves to play a lot of video games, and has a wide preference and interest in a fair amount of genres and titles, from Harvest Moon to Ace Combat to Super Smash Bros. to Disgaea. * He has two younger sisters that have far more experience in singing than him due to taking 3 years of chorus classes in a row in middle school. Ironically, they have no interest in taking part of the Youtaite community, despite listening to Vocaloid songs and covers themselves. He himself mentioned that they also surpassed him in having superior art skills in the family. * He is currently one of the admins for the newest blog Youtaite Network on Tumblr. * He is planning on designing his own original outfits and costumes under his first new brand "Seraphic Sanctuary" in DeviantArt. * He is a FanFiction author, and has worked on several FanFiction stories on video games, notably Super Smash Bros. * He used to roleplay in DeviantArt and Tumblr, but has given up on that hobby in order to become a Youtaite and a FanFiction author. However, he said he would try having the time to roleplay again once he has become a well-known Youtite and met his personal goals of being a Youtaite. Same for FanFiction author. External Links YouTube Tumblr Twitter DeviantArt